


i like my body when it is with your body.

by areyoumarriedriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/pseuds/areyoumarriedriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the running is done, after the adrenaline is finished rushing through her body, after the old girl is safely back in the vortex once again, after the adventure is over – she likes to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my body when it is with your body.

**_i like my body when it is with your body._ **

It’s a habit, but it’s one she welcomes, enjoys even. After the running is done, after the adrenaline is finished rushing through her body, after the old girl is safely back in the vortex once again, after the adventure is over – she likes to unwind.

This time is no different, Amy and Rory have gone to their room, drained and exhausted from lack of sleep and their energy bottoming out. The Doctor has wandered underneath the console, presumably to mess about with things the poor TARDIS doesn’t need fixed, but she isn’t staying to see. Instead she slips down the hall to her own room, peels her clothes off quickly and steps into her swim suit – a two piece in a bright, familiar blue.

She wraps her towel around her, padding down the hallway in bare feet until she comes upon the pool – in a room of its own, the walls and ceiling tiled in azure and the cool blue water glistening invitingly. Her towel is left by the door, and she steps down into the cool water before diving underwater completely, her body slicing through the water until she surfaces a good few meters into the pool. It is a huge room, and the pool fills it completely and totally. It has bends and nooks and crannies – there is a waterfall hidden in one of the side rooms, and a wide shelf lines the walls just a few inches under the water. She remembers the first time she saw it, so long ago; she’d fallen in love almost instantly.

She doesn’t swim tonight though, doesn’t disappear into its many hiding places, instead she turns over on her back and floats gently, the water spreading her hair in a halo around her and the water in her ears makes sounds eerie and muffled. She closes her eyes and simply _exists_  in a room that is blue all over, ceiling to floor, a calming peace stealing over her.

It really is her favourite colour. She can hear the hum of the TARDIS through the water, a warm sound that is like soothing white noise. She hears footfalls on the floor reverberate through to her, sluggish and dull, and she opens her eyes, righting herself and treading water to see the Doctor gaping around the room from the doorway. She swims closer until she can touch bottom and looks at him expectantly. “Cat got your tongue sweetie?”

“This isn’t my pool.” He is staring around him in disbelief and she smiles up at him from her position within the water.

“Well it’s in your ship, so it’s seems to me that it  _is_ , in fact, your pool.” She lifts her brows in a mocking gesture and he scoffs, his hands on his hips as he glares at her.

“Of course it’s my pool, but it’s  _new_. We had to delete the old one trying to escape a bubble universe a while back.” She feels inexplicably sad at his words – this has long been her second favourite room in the entire ship. Her first favourite being  _his_  room of course, but she doubts she’s been in there yet in his timeline.

“It’s always been like this for me. I don’t suppose that counts as a spoiler, do you?” She tilts her head and her wet curls brush her shoulder.

“How big is it?” He is peering down the length of the room, attempting to see the end and she shrugs with a grin.

“I’ve no idea. Never mapped out  _all_  of it. Suppose you’d have to join me and see for yourself.” She flicks the water a bit as she speaks and he glances down at her nervously.

“Well you’re – that is – you’re not wearing a whole very  _lot_  –”

“Yes, well I  _did_  leave my Victorian swimming costume back at the prison. Pity – you’d have loved the pantaloons.” She is teasing him and he moves to straighten his lapels, belatedly realizing he doesn’t have his tweed on any longer – he’s in his usual attire for working on the TARDIS - rolled up shirt sleeves.

“Well I don’t want to keep you up.” He stutters next and she rolls her eyes.

“Part-timelord remember? I don’t sleep much, never have.” She shrugs again and pushes her hand against the water in front of her, creating a small wave that ripples out toward him. “Join me or not, it makes no difference.”

He looks slightly put out by that, and his hand adjusts his bow tie before he scratches the side of his face as he studies the room. She can tell he really  _wants_  to explore, because new rooms in the TARDIS are like an adventure all their own, and this room is  _begging_ to be explored. She sighs softly, walking through the water until she is closer to him. “I lied.” She says softly, a smile on her face, “I’d actually really love if you joined me, but I don’t want to push you. Early days and all that.” She lifts a hand from the water and waves it, droplets of water scattering around her as they drip down her fingertips. He nods, and holds up a hand.

“Just let me change. I do want to have a go and see how big it is.” He grins and claps his hands in excitement. “Just give me a mo’.” He has disappeared through the door before she can even blink. She dives underwater as she waits, spinning and twirling underwater until she surfaces for air with a smile. “Alright.” She barely has time to even properly see him because he dives straight in to the water, surfacing next to her with a grin. “This is so cool! Look at the size of it River!” His voice is filled with excitement as he splashes around next to her and she laughs.

“It’s my second favourite room.” She agrees and he looks at her with curiosity.

“What’s your favourite?” She shakes her head, refusing to answer and he pokes her side repeatedly. “Come on. Tell me!”

“Honestly, you’re such a nine year old sometimes.” She grins up at him and he pouts.

“I am over  _nine hundred_ , River Song. I wish people would stop calling me childish.” He crosses his arms and she swears if he wasn’t mostly submerged in water, he would have stamped his foot.

“Alright,” she nods understandingly and puts a hand on his arm. “Soon as you start acting like a very old man, I’ll start treating you that way. Yeah?” She smiles and raises her brows, laughing as he reaches for her. She dives under the water and swims, but she knows from experience that he is a stronger swimmer than she is. But she has a head start and makes it several meters before she feels his hand close around her ankle from behind, yanking her back and down under the water. She screeches in a rather undignified manner, kicking out and escaping so she can swim over to the low shelf, bracing herself against it as she laughs. She pushed her hair out of her face and he grasps the ledge next to her, hoisting himself up and shaking his head like an over-large dog. She laughs harder, pulling herself up and sitting next to him, swinging her legs in the water.

“Do you swim a lot?” He tilts his head as he looks at her and she nods in response.

“Almost always after one of our little adventures. I like it – it’s relaxing.” He is studying her from the corner of his eye – she doesn’t look toward him or acknowledge it, but she can feel the weight of his gaze on her and she smothers a grin, biting her lip.

“Do I usually join you?”

“Sometimes.” She hedges, because these aren’t  _spoilers_  really, but she doesn’t want him to feel obligated in his own future to do something just because she said he did. She frowns, mulling over the paradoxical complexities of it and he bumps her shoulder with his own.

“River...” her name is drawn out and she blinks, looking over at him.

“Sorry, sweetie.” She smiles and shakes her head. “Water tends to lead to a lot of thinking sometimes, doesn’t it?”

“Well that defeats the purpose of relaxing, doesn’t it?” His gaze skims over her body and she is amused to see him flush slightly.

“Like what you see, Doctor?” She grins saucily and he looks left, even more flushed now.

“I wasn’t staring. I was just... admiring the cut of your swimsuit.” He finishes flatly and she glances down at her own chest, nicely supported by the halter top of the bikini.

“Of course you were, honey. Bless.” She laughs again and he sighs in exasperation.

“I’m just not used to seeing so  _much_  of you.” He waves inarticulately and she licks her lips, leaning forward a bit as she looks at him.

“Had I known  _that_  was all it took, I’d have stripped down long ago, my love. Or much earlier? Or I  _should_  in the future – honestly, our timelines confuse even  _me_  sometimes. Come on,” she takes pity on him and braces her hands against his bare shoulders, shoving him off the shelf and back into the deep water. “You haven’t even seen the waterfall yet.” She says to him as he emerges with a huff.

“Waterfall?” He grins and she slides back into the water. “How far?”

“Far enough.” She answers and sets off toward the back of the room. Two thirds of the way down there is an alcove that jets off to the side and she turns down it, with him following her at a steady pace. A few more feet it gets shallower and she can reach the bottom again, the water is just above her hips. The wall ahead of them is crevassed, and water pours from seven different spots. “See?” He looks around, walking over to the walls and touching them gently.

“This is  _brilliant_. How many little side rooms are there like this?” She shrugs in response, walking closer to the waterfall and sticking her hands underneath it, watching the water spray outward idly.

“Not sure. Quite a few – then there’s the balcony in back. It’s an  _excellent_ place to play hide and seek.” She glances over her shoulder and he glances at her in surprise.

“You don’t seem the type to play games like that River.” He points out mildly and she laughs as he moves closer to stand beside her, looking up at the water flowing into the pool.

“To be fair, you hardly know me well enough to make a judgement Doctor.” Her voice is soft as she points this out, and she knows that the sadness has seeped into her tone a bit. She turns her head away, glancing at the tiles around her – the recessed lighting in the ceiling casts everything in a warm glow.

“You’re absolutely right.” His voice is closer, a whisper by her ear and she turns her head to see him standing very close to her now, his face is inches from hers and she licks her lips. His eyes track the movement of her tongue and she smiles.

“You don’t say that often.” She teases him, because she has to diffuse the tension somehow, but his gaze is still on her mouth and she stops breathing, anticipation is making her skin hum and tingle. “I’m not always all... I’m not...” she trails off, because he’s inching closer, and water from his hair is dripping down on to her face.

“I’d like to see that.” He whispers the words and she smiles warmly, inhaling sharply when his hand settles on her hip under the water. “The many sides of River Song.” He murmurs and she pushes his hair back with one hand, smoothing it down with a soft smile.

“You will,” she promises softly. “I don’t keep anything from you. Eventually.” Her gaze slides to the left, staring at the wall over his shoulder because she can’t quite meet his eyes. “It’s necessary – you know that. If I tell you everything, would it all still happen? Would you avoid it? Feel obligated to do things in the future simply because I said you did? I don’t keep things from you because I  _want_  to – I do it for the same reason you’ll do it for me eventually. To give you the  _choice_.”

His other hand lifts out of the water, sliding under her chin and turning her face to his again. “What if I choose differently?” His voice is hushed, low so as not to echo in the room around them.

She swallows and looks up at him seriously. “It’s a risk. And it terrifies me, but you have to choose. I don’t want any of it if it was all born out of paradoxical obligation, sweetie.” His hand underwater tightens on her hip and he pulls her into him, her legs brushing against his underwater. The hand under her jaw slides past her ear and into her hair as he tugs her forward until her breasts brush against his chest and she can feel him against her, hip to toe.

She gasps, her mouth opening but he swallows the sound with his own mouth, covering hers and kissing her hesitantly, almost chastely given the positions of their bodies. His hand on her hip lets go and he is moving it up to her shoulder presumably but his fingers brush against her breast and his hand jerks back in shock as his mouth pulls away from hers. He’s so very awkward in this body – but she loves it, because it’s simply how he is. It’s not something that goes away – he always seems in a constant state of surprise at his own limbs, but when he focuses his attention on  _her_  and forgets his own body –  _oh_. It’s a bit beyond wonderful. “Sorry.” He blurts the word out, his voice still low and she chuckles, sliding her hands down over his shoulders until her palms are flat over his chest, his hearts thudding anxiously beneath them.

“Why?” She leans into him further, her hips sliding against his underwater and he turns his hips away as he looks down at her, his eyes falling to the swell of her breasts before he flushes and looks up at the ceiling.

“Well I uh – didn’t mean to do that.” He finally responds when it becomes clear she will wait for an answer as long as it takes.

“Kiss me?” She pouts at that and he looks down at her, his eyes widening.

“No! No I mean, I  _meant_  to do that but I didn’t mean to – you know –  _encroach_  – on your...” He steps back nervously, waving his hands in front of him and she laughs. He is so  _sweet_ this young. So delightfully surprised by everything.

“Encroach?” She laughs out loud at that – peals of laughter and he fidgets, backing up further and looking annoyed. She steps forward, edging him back once again. “Doctor, you are aware that you have full permission to touch me when ever you’d like, yes?  _Where_  ever you like, my love.”

He swallows nervously at this, his gaze darting down over her frame and he looks frightened and frustrated and intrigued all at once. She feels warmth diffuse across her skin and takes a deep breath, moving forward again, gliding through the water until his back is against the pool wall and she is inches in front of him. “Where ever? Well not in front of your  _parents_  River so technically not  _where_  ever.”

“Naughty boy, did you  _want_ to touch me in front of them?”She arches a brow suggestively and his skin suffuses with red. “So kinky, Doctor dear. No I didn’t mean where ever as in location, but where ever as in...” she waves a hand in front of her suggestively, “ _location_.”

“ _Oh_!” His response is a high squeak and she giggles, moving to his left and hoisting herself up on the shelf there. Only her calves, hanging over the edge in the water and a few inches of her thighs are submerged now and she stills beside him, she is determined to be patient and go slow with him. He needs time, and she knows this. He fidgets beside her before he turns to face her, studying her intently. She smiles because ah –  _there_ is the focus she remembers. His hands brace against the shelf next to her, and he leans forward, looking up at her. His right hand brushes against the side of her thigh experimentally and she doesn’t even acknowledge the gentle brush of his fingers there.  _Accidentally_  of course, she is sure. “You’re very beautiful.” He breathes the words out as he studies her, peering up at her intently and she ducks her head with a smile.

“I’m glad you think so.” She answers him calmly, because false modesty isn’t her style but then again she knows she is by no means _conventionally_  beautiful. But neither is he – they  _fit_  in that way, this go-round.  His hand inches closer, fingertips dragging along the length of her thigh in a way that is nothing  _but_  purposeful and she draws in a soft gasp. His eyes lift to look at her and he smiles, a half tilted smile that is so very familiar to her, her hearts start beating viciously at the sight of it. There is something to be said about this – this slow gradual undulating type of seduction – it is something different, something new for the both of them.

“What does it feel like?” He’s given up all pretence now and has moved over until her knees brush the soft skin of his stomach, and his fingers trace along her thigh, dancing behind her knees while she tries to remain perfectly still and remember how to  _breathe_.

“What?” She swallows and frowns down at him in confusion and he grins then – a chuffed little grin that shoots straight through her hearts on its way down lower.

“You feel soft –  _really_ soft. Like... like – I don’t know what to describe it as – there’s a flower on Vidaleous VI that’s almost the same. But I can feel your muscles under there too. Firm and smooth, strong and soft. It’s interesting.” Her knees part naturally and he steps in between her legs. She has to fight the urge to slide to the edge, and wrap herself around him. The pace of her breathing increases and she is conscious of his eyes tracing over her chest as it heaves. “But how does it feel,  _to_  you?” And of course – of  _course_  he wants to study and map her,  _learn_  her in every way possible. She licks her lips, biting down softly as she tries to think of an answer.

“Like... tiny shocks. Electric and when you touch me it makes me... buzz and tingle. Makes me shiver, but  _inside_.” She is answering as best she can, because she knows he is serious, and wants to  _know_. She stares down at him, her back straightening, because her body yearns to be near his. She gives in, just a bit, and her hand stretches through the space between them, so she can trace the line of his clavicle, before dragging her fingers down over his pectorals. Her eyes don’t leave his, and she sees them darken. “Do you feel it?” She whispers the words and he nods slightly, his own hands lifting from her knees and sliding up the inside of her thighs.

“Any where?” He questions her and she nods in affirmation, scooting forward a few inches until the tips of his long fingers are resting against the crease between her hip and thigh. He flattens his hands there, moulding his palms to her hips before sliding his hands up over her rib cage slowly – like he is counting each bone his fingers skate over. “I shouldn’t...” he breathes the words out as his finger encounter the material of her bikini top and she arches her spine oh so slightly. “TARDIS blue.” He tears his gaze from her chest to smile up at her, inexplicably adorable for a flash of a moment and she grins back.

“Your favourite.” Her hands rise, trail over his shoulders and across the top of his back, the nape of his neck. She leans forward until her mouth is just by his ear. “Would you like me to take it off?” The words are low and his grip on her ribcage becomes bruising for a second. He swallows, she hears the noise and she pulls back to look down at him.

“I – we – shouldn’t- anyone could walk in.” By anyone he of course means her parents, and she laughs softly, pulling her hips in even closer to the edge, and she is  _aching_  for contact and he is barely even touching her and neither of them have removed a single piece of clothing but she is  _incredibly_  turned on at this very moment.

“And see what? Even if they  _found_  this room, which I doubt the old girl would allow-” A soft hum from the TARDIS proves her words correct and she looks down at him with a knowing smile. “What would they see? An empty pool and a few towels folded by the door. No indication that anyone is even in here.”

“They could  _hear_ -”

“I can be  _very_ quiet.” She whispers the words and he looks up at her with a heated expression.

“I thought you were quite the screamer?” His hands are travelling over her back, flat and wide, one sliding up into her hair and the other dragging down until the tips of his fingers rest just about the curve of her bottom.

“I’m multi-talented.” She winks and he laughs, a low chuckle that reverberates in the air around them.

“I just bet you are.”

“Oh honey, you have  _no_  idea. You’re welcome to find out though.” She grins and his fingers tighten in her hair, pulling her down until her mouth meets his.  _This_  kiss is decidedly less chaste, less hesitant. Her mouth is open before it even meets his, and his tongue slips inside of her mouth, sliding against hers tentatively – experimentally, but he grows surer with every passing second. The hand at the small of her back slides down until he is cupping her arse and he pulls her forward until she is pressed against him. She moans in his mouth – _finally_  – her legs wrapping around his waist of their own volition.

He pulls back with a wicked smile. “Shhh.” She moans again, grinding her hips into his until  _he_  moans, low in the back of his throat.

“Shhh.” She mocks him and he growls lightly, the hand on her bum squeezing gently and then again, a lot less gently. She tilts her head back and sighs with frustration, angling her hips against his. The hand in her hair pulls a bit when she attempts to lift her head. His mouth slides along the column of her throat, lips and then tongue and finally he drags his teeth against the skin there and she whimpers. “Doctor.”

His hand releases her hair and she lifts her head and reaches for his face, dragging it to hers roughly. Her mouth meets his, her tongue wrapping round his and her hands sliding down over his back and shoulder blades as she attempts to push, pull and drag him as close to her as possible. Gentle couldn’t even be applied as an adjective to  _this_  kiss – it is fierce and a battle of sorts, one he is fully participating in. She hadn’t expected him to realise he likes the roughness – not this quickly. His hand is still kneading her arse and the other one is tracing the line of her spine, fingertips dancing along the vertebrae, one by one.

His hand slides under the strap of her bikini, tugging at the hook and eye closure impatiently. She pulls away from him with one more swift kiss and a giggle bubbling between them. Leaning back, she tugs the halter top over her head impatiently and tosses it aside. When she is finished she looks to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She feels vulnerable for a moment, and it feels alien to her, because it is something she’s never ever felt in this situation before. But he’s never looked at her in quite that way. His fingertips skim along her ribs, feather-light and when they reach the swell of her breasts, he brushes a curious finger across her nipple and she shudders before him. “Lovely...” he whispers the word, before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her sternum, his tongue dragging against her skin even as his hands explore her.

Her hands tangle in his hair, and he moves suddenly, climbing on to the wide shelf with her, moving them so that she lay back in the shallow water, with him above her. The few inches of water spreads her hair around her head and shoulders and her fingers tighten in his hair as he peppers soft kisses across her neck, shoulders and chest. His tongue swirls around her breast and she gasps, arching her back beneath him, strung tight in anticipation as his mouth fastens over a nipple and his teeth gently scrape even as he flicks his tongue against her. She feels warm suddenly – too hot and like she just wants  _him_  all over her, everywhere against her – in every way possible, right  _now_. Her hands reach down his back and she claws the skin there, causing him to hiss even as her legs wrap more firmly around his waist and she grinds her hips against his – she can  _feel_ him there, but it isn’t enough – not nearly enough. Nothing is  _enough_.  “Doctor!” She is panting and he chuckles against the underside of her breast, his lips warm against her cool skin.

He lifts his head and slides back up her body, his chest pressed against her and she pulls him down to kiss him, licking at the inside of his mouth like he is an oasis in a desert. She is  _dying_  of thirst. He is a quick study, always has been, so it’s no surprise to her that he is kissing her with a level of expertise previously unseen. His hands trail along her side, tickling slightly and she giggles, her tongue still wrapped around his when his fingers reach her bikini bottoms. He pulls away and shifts to her left, pressing against her side and she looks over at him while his fingers dance along the smooth skin of her stomach, his fingertips flirting with the top of her bikini bottom.

“You’re gorgeous, you know.” He breathes the words out and presses tiny kisses to her shoulder, working his way up to her neck. His hand isn’t moving though, and her hips stir restlessly, circling in an attempt to seek relief for the pressure building within her. She groans in frustration, deciding she should lead by example, and she rolls over to face him her hands reaching for the waist of his swim shorts. “River!” He gasps in shock as she bypasses the elastic, her hands reaching inside with ease as she wraps her fingers around the length of him greedily.

“Yes, my love?” Her voice is all innocence and he drops his head forward until it is resting on her sternum, his hips bucking toward her sharply as she smoothes her palm up and down the length of him. “Something the matter?” She asks him in a cheeky tone and he groans in response. He is hot in her hand, and the warmth seeps into her, despite the fact that they are still in shallow water. He is soft and silky to the touch and she tilts her own hips toward him even as she pumps her hand up and down smoothly.

“Yes. No. Ngghhh.” His head lifts and his voice is a pant by her ear, low enough to send shivers crawling down her spine. Her breasts brush against his chest and he jerks, his hand twitching against her belly as if he has suddenly remembered he  _has_  hands. He slips it under the material of her bikini, down and down further until those delightfully long fingers are stroking against her, spreading warmth and wetness around as she gasps and grips him tighter in her hand. “River.” His voice is a whinge in her ear, and she lifts one leg, bending it to give him better access. He kisses her in thanks, his fingers sliding along the length of her, mapping her and pressing deliciously against her clit as she cries out, her hips rising from the water.

She traces the length of him in her hands, mapping by touch instead of sight, her thumb sweeping over the head, and spreading the moisture there along the length of him. Just then his fingers dip into her, and he looks as shocked as she feels. She lays back, her hand leaving his shorts as she pants lightly. She licks her own fingers, tasting him there and his eyes darken at the sight. She licks her lips and he leans down, tilting the fingers inside of her up and further in, curling and twisting them even as his mouth covers hers, in a kiss that is almost desperate. She’s not sure if that’s more her or him, but her hands grip his shoulders and she wraps one leg around his hips, trying to draw him even closer to her. He is more centered above her now, his own hips pressing against his arm, and his thumb is pressed against her clit, sliding up and down against it in rhythm with his fingers. She writhes beneath him, because she cannot seem to keep herself together. She is disassembling, he is taking her apart piece by piece and she can’t do anything except wriggle and moan into his mouth. He lifts his head, and watches her face as his hands tempo increases and she begins to fall apart in the palm of his hand. “Look at me.” His voice is low, urgent and commanding, and her eyes meet his in compliance. She has always loved this side of him, this intensely focussed side that only  _she_  gets to see in quite this way. “Let me watch you.”

His voice is as much of a turn-on as any of the places he is touching and rubbing against her and she lets him know that. “Keep talking.” She pants the words out and he grins, a spark of knowledge in his eyes that burns into her own.

“You feel magnificent, River. So warm, and you’re like hot silk on the inside. I can feel your muscles, undulating – oh you like this, don’t you?” His thumb presses down harder against her clit and she lets out a sharp cry, nodding. “You lied – you said you could be quiet.” His voice is tense and she whimpers, biting her lip in an attempt to quiet herself. “Shh, no don’t do that.” He chastises her gently. “You were right – no one will hear but me, and I very much  _want_  to hear you, my River. I want to hear every single cry, every pant, every moan. I want to hear you say my name, over and over again like it’s a prayer. I want to hear all that, while I’m touching you, while your entire body is clenching around my hand, tighter and tighter until you break. I want so very much to  _watch_ you do that. You’re gorgeous, but I bet that moment – that release is just  _stunning_.”

Every word seems to sink into her mind, and she begins to feel like he is writing, etching those words into her, his fingers twisting and swirling and branding her as  _his_. It is powerful, and intimate, but she doesn’t stop watching him, watching his eyes as he watches her, watching his mouth as he shapes the words he is speaking. Words have always been his best weapon, and he is deadly accurate with them in all situations, especially this one. Her moans are growing louder, and as if on cue, she  _is_  repeating his name – the most powerful word she has ever or will ever learn – over and over again like she is speaking in tongues. His face tightens in wonder as she speaks it, and his fingers inside of her reach higher than before, curling and brushing against her as his thumb pushes up and against her clit from the outside. The lights swim above his head and she watches as they grow brighter and brighter before she can’t look up any longer and her head tilts back as the world tilts and spins and she lets go, her fingers digging into his shoulders, his name on her lips and his hand buried within her.

He slides his hand from her bikini and he pushes the fabric down over her unresisting hips while she blinks at the ceiling hazily. “Oh.” She lifts her hips up to assist and he scrambles off of her, a tangle of awkward limbs for a moment as he pulls his own swim shorts off and she laughs a bit, because sometimes – most times really – he is just  _precious_.

“What?” He glances down at her with a disbelieving expression. “You chose this moment right  _now_  to laugh?” He pouts and she sits up, grabbing him by the upper arms and hauling him down until he covers her, shoulder to hips, cradled between her thighs.

“Oh shut up, I was just – you’re adorable sometimes.” She explains, shifting her hips until she can feel the hot length of him pressed against her center.

“I shouldn’t be  _adorable_. I should be mind-blowingly sexy right now, or-” She shuts him up with her fingers in his hair and her mouth against his. She slides her tongue along the inside of his mouth, licks behind his teeth and he presses himself into her frame, his weight pinning her in place.

“That too, sweetie. Always.” She pulls back to whisper in his ear, her lips brushing against the shell before her tongue flicks out to explore the skin there. She bites her earlobe gently and he moans, his face buried in her wet hair. He lifts his head to look down at her with a small grin.

“Not always, I’m sure. I’m a bit ridiculous at times-”

“Oh that’s when you’re the  _most_  sexy, my love. Oh maybe when you’re thinking – you know how I love it when you’re clever.” She smiles and her lips lift slightly, before he strokes the side of her face gently and presses a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Only you, River Song.” He whispers the words in wonder, and his hips lift above her as she grins.

“ _Only_  me.” She affirms, and then he is sliding inside of her and her hands clutch at his shoulders as she gasps. She wraps her legs around his waist, stilling him and holding him in place and she turns her head until her mouth is by his ear. “This –  _this_ is the best part. When I feel so full and you’re such a part of me – I can feel your hearts beating against my chest and feel your pulse deep inside of me too. No ending. No beginning.  _This_  moment, my love. I wish it would last forever.” Her voice is a whisper against his ear and he turns his head, pressing his forehead to her temple.

“Oh River, you have  _no_  idea, you’re all around me. River and water and wetness and-” He hisses suddenly, his hips bucking forward until he is buried so deep she gasps. His hands bury themselves in her hair and he is pressing soft kisses along her neck and jaw. “You’re mine.”

“Always.” She repeats herself and her hands slide into his hair, turning his head toward her as she stares at him seriously. “I  _am_  yours.” He stares at her intently for a moment before she relaxes her thighs and he begins to move, his hips moving against her in a rhythm only they can know. Every surge forward he tilts his hips back, grinding his pelvis into hers and she moans at the contact, hitching her legs high on his hips, trying to get him deeper with ever stroke. His hand slides down her leg, slipping under and pulling it over his arm, giving them that much more depth. “Yes.” She hisses the word out and he is pressing his face into her hair, his own breath coming out in puffs and pants, moans turning to grunts in the back of his throat.

She slides her leg up even further, her ankle on his shoulder and they both gasp at his next downward stroke. “River,” His voice is right by her ear and her name is dragged out of him almost as if by some unseen force as his movements speed up, faster, sharper but still just as deep and she can’t even find words at the moment, just sharp noises that are coming out of her throat in odd patterns. Her face turns into his and she licks the underside of his jaw line, biting him there as her hands grip his biceps tightly. She is on fire, her entire body is alive and her nerves feel a million times more sensitive, every single one hyper aware of him – his skin brushing against hers, his rough against her soft, the feel of him inside of her.  It is almost too much, and her moans seem so loud in the acoustics of this room, bouncing and echoing all around them. When she feels her orgasm peak, she whispers his name, rough and harsh in the air just between them and he buried his face into her neck as his hips drive into her in an erratic countdown. He repeats her name, moans it into the skin between her neck and shoulder and she grips him tightly as they both come down.

Their breathing is rapid and out of synch as a hush falls over them. He lifts himself from her, settling just to her side and pressing soft small kisses all across whatever skin he can reach. She shoots a lazy grin at him, waiting to catch her breath. “So you like the pool then?”

He laughs against her skin, a muffled chuckle that she feels reverberate through skin and muscle and bone. “We haven’t even finished looking!” He points out with a laugh and she laughs out loud. “Plus there’s the practical problem at hand.”

“And what’s that, sweetie?” She runs a hand through his hair, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. His hands grip her hips as he kisses her back, but these kisses aren’t about anything else other than affection. They are soft and sweet and she hums in pleasure during them.

“Well we have to go find our swim wear.” He points out and she looks around before grinning down at him.

“Do we  _need_  it, really?” She laughs and he gets a wicked sparkle in his eye before the hands on her hips are shoving her backwards, straight into the water. She comes up spluttering and glaring at him. “Oh you are going to  _pay_  for that.” She pushes her hands against the water sharply, sending a miniature wave into his smug face.

“Oi!” He is laughing even as he rolls off the shelf and lands with a splash next to her, standing up and splashing her back. “Don’t start fights you’re guaranteed to lose, River. Not a smart move.” She dives under the water to avoid his onslaught and swims toward the main area before surfacing. She can hear him right behind her and he grabs her leg, pulling her back into his frame. She is laughing, turning in his arms and wrapping her legs high around his waist, her hands braced on his shoulders as she shoves him under the water. He lets go, and she spies the bottom half of her swimsuit just ahead, so she swims over, slipping into it. “That is  _cheating_.” He is pouting when he surfaces and she treads water and laughs at him.

“All’s fair in love and war, sweetie.” She swims over to him, and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Oh I think I see your shorts!” She points over his shoulder and he swims over to collect them, pulling them on and eying her with a grin.

“Is it terrible of me if I just hope we  _never_  recover your top?” She laughs at that, flipping over to do a lazy backstroke toward the main pool.

“Look who went from blushing virgin to a perverted old man in less than an hour.” She smiles and he swims along next to her, keeping pace and enjoying the view.

“I was  _not_  a virgin.” He protests hotly as they swim into the main pool, and she giggles.

“ _Obviously_  not, my love.” She turns over onto her back and floats for a moment, and hears him laugh off to her left, standing with a fistful of blue material in his hand.

“Oh.” He glances across to her with a grin. “ _Look_ what I found.” She rolls over, standing in the deep water and raising a brow.

“Thank you sweetie.”

“Oh I’m not giving it to you.” He speaks casually, putting his hands behind his back as she walks slowly through the water toward him.

“Doctor.” She speaks in a warning tone and he grins, backing away from her back toward the entrance. “Doctor!”

He laughs, the sound echoing off the walls around them as he continues his backwards trek. She has her arms folded over her chest now, and the water is getting lower. Once it’s low enough, she makes a run for him and he turns to run too. But he wasn’t expecting her to come after him so she manages to reach him quickly, grabbing for the hand that holds her top, stretched out in front of him. He is attempting to hold her back with the other arm, turning with her to keep her at his back.

“You are such a child.” She is trying to sound immensely irritated, but she is laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes as she wraps one arm around his waist from behind and attempts to  _climb_  him.

“You’re not getting it back.” He is grinning and holding his hand as high above his head as he can, because she is most definitely at a disadvantage when it comes to height. “Maybe if you ask very nicely.”

“You are so lucky I didn’t bring my gun.” She mutters and he whirls in her grasp quickly, hauling her against his chest and pinning her arms in place with his own, her top dangling from his fingertips behind her back. She growls at him in frustration and he leans his face closer to hers, growling right back at her. She sighs, failing to repress a smile and she wriggles her arms in an attempt at escape. At the very least the effort is causing her to rub against him in what she hopes is a distracting manner. He just laughs, and she pouts. “Fine. _Please_  may I have my top?”

He seems to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head. “Nah.” He grins and she kicks at his shins – a task that is difficult due to the water that is above their knees, but not impossible. “Hey! Unfair. Also, just plain  _mean_  River Song. So competitive.”

“You’re the one who made it a competition! Now give me my top.” Her voice is low, but he simply grins wider, and drops a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Oh I  _hate_  you.” She smiles even as she says it, her nose wrinkling and he presses another kiss to her nose in response.

“No, you don’t.” This time he kisses her mouth, and she leans up into in, her mouth opening under his and her tongue sliding against his expertly. He loses himself in it, and his arms loosen around her as his hands reach for her face. She smiles against his lips, before snatching the swimsuit from him and dancing out of his reach and pulling it over her head quickly. She smoothes it in place and saunters back over to him, patting his cheek.

“I really  _don’t._ ” She laughs and presses a kiss to his nose before moving past him and climbing the tiled stairs out of the pool. She glances over her shoulder as she walks to see him standing there, pouting up at her. “Want to come see my  _favourite_  room in the TARDIS?” She grins and he moves to follow her, a grin on his face.

“Oh  _yeah_.”


End file.
